


The Unspoken Truth

by ReeLeeV



Series: MX Request Forum Works [45]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Heavy Angst, M/M, Open requests, Secret Relationship, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Ever since their promotions for All In, things have been different between Minhyuk and Changkyun. Little do they do their boyfriends know just how different they truly are...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @yuunsun (Twitter) as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Minkyun (side Changki/Showhyuk) + they have to keep their relationship secret from the other members + hard angst 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/

Minhyuk watches from his perch on Hyunwoo’s lap as Changkyun and Kihyun giggle about something on the vocalist’s phone.  A tight smile adorns his handsome features as he turns back to face his own boyfriend, pushing thoughts of the adorable maknae away.

“You okay, Minhyukkie?” Hyunwoo asks softly, his eyes not leaving the television screen. Minhyuk hums, nodding.

“Of course, hyung~” he replies brightly. He leans forward, wrapping his arms around the older’s neck as he adds, “I can’t believe you’re going to the gym _again_ tonight… You’re getting as bad as Hoseok-hyung with how much you work out. Next thing I know you’re going to be drinking protein shakes and eating a grilled chicken breast every night.” Hyunwoo chuckles warmly at this, a hand coming up to gently rub Minhyuk’s back. He doesn’t respond more than this, though, and Minhyuk finds himself looking to Changkyun for some sort of reaction.

He understands, of course.

Changkyun’s staring at him with an unreadable gaze, one that Kihyun remains completely oblivious to as he scrolls through his phone some more. Minhyuk holds the stare a moment too long, having to force himself to look away with a thick gulp.

He feels the maknae’s eyes on him throughout the remainder of the movie. Minhyuk does his best to distract himself, but nothing works. Nothing ever does when it’s Changkyun.

 

Things have always been different between Minhyuk and Changkyun. The vocalist has always spoiled the rapper more than his other dongsaengs, and there’s always been a sort of… silent understanding between them. They’ve often been found to be cuddling together more often than any of the other members, and they talk more with each other than anyone else.

Neither can count the amount of times they’ve fallen asleep side by side, despite having boyfriends who they could share beds with. Hyunwoo and Kihyun have never outright questioned it, though, just brushing it off as two of the cuddlier members of the group doing what they do…

But neither see the late-night kisses they exchange in the dark, the hurried hands to touch whatever piece of skin they can get to, the hushed whispers in the night… Neither see just how far the two go when they aren’t looking.

Minhyuk’s mouth goes dry as he thinks of that night mere weeks ago when they had gone too far, when they had passed the point of no return. It had been exhilarating, passionate, nothing like either had experienced with their true partners before…

It had been a betrayal neither could ever live down no matter how hard they tried.

 

When the movie ends, their boyfriends get up to go for a late-night workout. Minhyuk and Changkyun sit wordlessly on the sectional, a good distance away from each other. Neither chance a glance in the other’s direction, not wanting a reoccurrence of what happened the last time they were left alone together.

Luckily, Minhyuk’s phone is about to die, so he uses that as a quick escape to their shared room. He’s gotten into the habit of sleeping in Hyunwoo’s room, ever since the incident, but he can’t do that tonight. Hyunwoo would wake him up upon coming home, and odds are the older man wouldn’t even bother showering. That’d leave a very smelly Hyunwoo lying next to Minhyuk all night, and Minhyuk is absolutely not about that.

So, that leaves him moving back into his old room for the night, the one he shares with Kihyun, Jooheon, and Changkyun.

Minhyuk goes into the bedroom and plugs his phone into the outlet nearest his bed. He turns then, intending to go shower, but is surprised to see the maknae standing behind him. The vocalist nearly jumps back in shock, but forces himself to stand his ground.

He doesn’t want Changkyun to know how much of an effect he has over him, after all.

Minhyuk gulps down the adrenaline rush that had come upon noticing he’s once again alone with the one member he’s been avoiding for two weeks now. He decides it’s best to just try and get past him, knowing the younger wouldn’t disturb him in the shower.

“Hyung,” Changkyun says, stopping Minhyuk in his tracks, “we need to talk.” Minhyuk tries for a smile, though he feels it comes out more like a grimace. He sits on his bed, somewhat in defeat.

He supposes it has been long enough by now. After all, Jooheon had just asked him the previous day what was wrong between him and Changkyun… If Jooheon is beginning to notice the change, that means the others are close to follow. He just wishes he could keep ignoring it, though he knows he can’t. It’s begun to effect they’re dynamic on camera, and if the fans begin to take notice they’re done for.

“I… I’m sorry, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk finds himself saying before the younger can say anything else. “I didn’t mean for it to happen… I just, I don’t know. I’m sorry to have done it, I’m sorry to have taken things too far… I’m _so sorry_ , Changkyunnie…” Minhyuk feels his mattress dip as Changkyun takes a seat next to him, and Changkyun sets a consoling hand on the older man’s knee.

“Hyung,” Changkyun mutters, his voice soft and barely audible in the quiet room, “you misunderstand. I don’t want an apology… Actually, I feel like _I_ should apologize, because obviously I gave you the wrong idea.” The maknae stops then, releasing a shuddering breath. Minhyuk watches as his eyes flick this way and that, notes how he licks his lips, a nervous tick. “I know it’s wrong, I know we’re both in relationships… but… I don’t regret what we did. I know I should, but I don’t. In fact, I—”

Minhyuk doesn’t know what drives him to do what he does next. Maybe it’s the relief that suddenly floods through him. After all, he’d been walking around for weeks with this hanging over his head. Not only had he and Changkyun crossed a line, but _both_ of them enjoyed it… He doesn’t bother thinking about what this means, or what’ll happen to his and Hyunwoo’s relationship. All he cares about is feeling safe again, feeling adored… and feeling that thrill of rebellion that had followed their betrayal.

So, as if on autopilot, he leans over, closing the distance between himself and the maknae to steal a kiss. He presses his lips against the younger’s, not even thinking as he sets a hand against Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun doesn’t pull away, instead pushing himself even closer to the older in an effort to deepen the kiss.

The maknae tastes of beer and popcorn, snacks from their shared movie night, and it’s enough to make Minhyuk’s head spin. More so, he can’t help but note, than Hyunwoo’s gentle kisses have ever made him feel…

 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun meet up with Hoseok and Hyungwon at the gym, they’re two partners already off at their usual workout stations, both seeming much more deflated than usual. Hoseok watches them as they set their things down and begin to go about their warmup routines, sharing a worried glance with Hyungwon. The lanky man slows the treadmill he’s on to a stop, and disembarks to go stand by Kihyun.

“How was the date night?” Hyungwon asks, popping open his water bottle to take a long drink. Kihyun sucks in a breath, his brow creasing together thoughtfully.

“I don’t know…” Kihyun answers truthfully, his lips pursing in thought. “Changkyunnie seemed distracted all night. So did Minhyuk-ah, now that I think about it,” he adds, glancing over to Hyunwoo. Their leader only hums in affirmation, but it’s enough to make everyone’s curiosity pique.

“Do you know why?” Hoseok can’t help but say. Both men shake their head, seemingly completely dumbfounded. Hoseok shuffles where he stands, unsure if he should say this, but decides there’s no reason to hide it. “Jooheonney said he’s noticed Minhyukkie and Kkungie acting weird lately, but Moongie had said it wasn’t anything too serious… Maybe they had a fight or something.”

“Kyunnie’s never mentioned any sort of fight,” Kihyun says, sounding unconvinced. Hyunwoo, however, seems to accept it, nodding in agreement.

“If that’s the case,” their leader mumbles, “then it’ll be resolved by the end of tonight. Let’s just let them handle it for now, and if it continues to be an issue we can step in.” Kihyun nods in agreement, though he can’t help but hope it won’t come to that.

 

Unbeknownst to them, the problem is only just getting started…


	2. Chapter 2

Changkyun lies in Minhyuk’s arms, their naked bodies tangled together in the most beautiful of ways. A thin layer of sweat covers their bodies, and they’re much too focused on trying to catch their breath than anything else. Minhyuk’s fingers tangle in the maknae’s hair as he stares up at the bunk above them, trying to sort through his own thoughts.

“We need to figure out how to handle all this, Kkungie,” Minhyuk says, breaking the blissful silence that had overtaken the room. Changkyun stiffens in the older man’s hold, though he doesn’t pull away. He knows full-well what the older is referring to… though he has no idea how to reach such a goal.

“I just can’t hurt Kihyunnie-hyung…” Changkyun mutters, chewing on his lower lip. Minhyuk has to stifle a sigh, having expected this response. Changkyun shifts as if he can hear the older’s exasperation with him, and he can’t help but defend himself. “I’m sorry, but back when I first joined you guys in No.Mercy, he was one of the first ones to accept me. I can’t repay that kindness by just up and leaving him for no reason.”

“Kkungie,” Minhyuk sighs, pulling away and forcing the younger to look at him, “I understand why you feel like that, but it isn’t a good reason to keep leading him on. It’d be kinder to be honest with him…”

“And what’s your reasoning for staying with Hyunwoo-hyung?” Changkyun fires back, defensive indignation lighting up within his eyes. He can’t stand it when the older advises him like he’s on some sort of moral high ground, even though he’s in the exact same position. “Surely it’d be better to break it off now, than to wait for me to get the nerve to end things with Kihyunnie-hyung… Wouldn’t it just be too suspicious otherwise?”

Minhyuk chews on his bottom lip, his gut somersaulting as he begins to contemplate breaking up with Hyunwoo. He… just can’t do that to Hyunwoo. It’d absolutely break the poor man.

Changkyun hums, as if hearing his thoughts, and moves to get up.

“We’d better get cleaned up,” he says, his tone heavier than usual. “They’ll be back soon.” Minhyuk nods, following the younger’s example and gathering up their own scattered clothes. Changkyun tosses such clothes aside, saving only his underwear to don for the trek to the shower.

 

All evidence of their… torrent time together is gone by the time the others return. Minhyuk’s hiding out in Hyunwoo’s room, all worries about the older waking him up now null and void since he’s still awake. Changkyun’s on the couch, and he immediately clings to Kihyun desperately upon seeing the vocalist.

“Aiish, Kkungie,” Kihyun chuckles teasingly, carefully patting him on his back. “At least let me shower before you hug me.”

“I can’t help it, hyung~” Changkyun mumbles against his damp shirt, snuggling even closer. “I just missed you so much…”

Hoseok and Hyungwon smile warmly at the sight before rushing off to confiscate one of the bathrooms, eager to get clean after their trip to the gym. Changkyun tugs Kihyun down the hall quickly after, heading towards the bathroom just passed the kitchen without sparing Minhyuk a second glance. Minhyuk stares after him, pouting distractedly as Hyunwoo gives him a half-hug round the waist.

“You okay, Moongie?” he asks, sounding genuinely concerned. Minhyuk hums, glancing over at his boyfriend. There’s an unreadable light to his eyes, and Hyunwoo thinks that maybe, just maybe, the younger will tell him what’s been bothering him lately. However, the younger says nothing. He only presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and tells him to shower before joining him in bed.

Hyunwoo watches as he goes, nothing for worry for his boyfriend filling his heart.

 

Jooheon walks in some time later, having worked into the wee hours of morning on songs for the company. He’d been sure he’d have missed the others due to the late hour but is very surprised to find Changkyun sitting cross-legged at the corner of the sectional. The maknae is playing on his phone, the bright light of the small screen being the only light in the dark room.

“… Kkungie?” he asks, keeping his voice soft so as to keep from disturbing any of the sleeping hyungs. Changkyun glances up slowly, his gaze dull and lined with dark bags. Jooheon frowns in dismay and shuffles forward, sitting beside his fellow rapper and setting a gentle hand on his knee. “You okay?”

Changkyun presses his lips together hesitantly, the confliction clear in his eyes of just how much he wants to tell Jooheon. The older can’t help but feel a twinge of betrayal in his heart, as he’s always told the maknae everything going on with himself. A sign that the younger doesn’t do the same is gut-wrenching.

“I’ll… I’ll be fine, hyung,” Changkyun assures him, though there’s something that tells the older the boy is trying to convince himself more than him. “There’s just something I need to figure out.”

“Does it have to do with what’s going on between you and Minhyuk-hyung?” Jooheon says innocently. He’d noticed something amiss between the two, but he doesn’t know any of the details. Maybe his bluntness will fix that.

“Wh-What do you know about that?” Changkyun immediately asks, the urgent tone in his voice causing Jooheon to raise a suspicious brow.

“Nothing…” the older answers truthfully, pouting confusedly as Changkyun pulls away from his reassuring touch. “It’s just something I’ve noticed… Why? Is there something I _should_ know?”

“No!” Changkyun replies, obviously in a panic now. He stands from the sectional, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he gulps loud enough for Jooheon to hear. “There’s nothing, hyung. Don’t worry about it. I’m… I’m going to bed.”

He then hurries from the living room and down the hall, leaving a befuddled Jooheon in his wake. He feels as if he’s stepped into something he’s shouldn’t have. It isn’t a hard thing to do living with six other men, but this time he doesn’t quite understand it. He’d just asked a simple question as a concerned, caring friend.

Jooheon stands and follows the maknae only a couple minutes later, unable to shake the foreboding feeling filling his mind. He can’t break free from the curiosity that’s formed from Changkyun’s secrecy… He shoots a suspicious glance at Changkyun, who’s climbed up into Kihyun’s bunk for the night to share with his boyfriend.

The older rapper gets into his own bed and plugs in his phone, slipping on his sleeping mask and hoping that whatever it is it won’t cause too much trouble. God only knows what’ll happen if it causes a rift between the couples of the group…


	3. Chapter 3

“He knows something!” Changkyun worriedly shout-whispers to Minhyuk. Minhyuk raises a brow, two questions in his mind. One: How would Jooheon possibly know about anything going on between them? Two: Why is Changkyun whispering when they’re the only two in the dorm?

“You’re just getting paranoid,” Minhyuk finally decides on saying, waving off the maknae’s concerns. Changkyun pouts at being so easily brushed off, turning his back to the older man in silent protest. They’d been lying close together on the vocalist’s bed for some time, having meant to discuss their situation but just enjoying how comfortable it is to just be with each other. Minhyuk sighs loudly, scooting closer despite the small whine of protest from his dongsaeng.

“Look, if Heonney knew anything, he’d have already said. In fact, he’d probably have already blown the lid off the situation. Don’t you think?”

Changkyun doesn’t answer, not liking that his hyung is making sense. It isn’t in Jooheon’s nature to keep such a huge secret, much less to keep such a huge secret that has potential to hurt those he cares about as much as it does. If he knew, the first thing he’d done is go and tell Hyunwoo and Kihyun, and since the other two seem to be none the wiser, then surely it’s okay.

The maknae half-heartedly grumbles something about still being worried despite Minhyuk’s words of comfort, though he moves once more to snuggle close to the older. Minhyuk chuckles raspily, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist and holding him close. He presses a kiss to Changkyun’s forehead, and it’s almost as if he can feel him melt against the gentle touch.

 _Hyunwoo’s never reacted like that with me_ , Minhyuk finds himself thinking, though he quickly pushes such thoughts away. _It isn’t fair to compare your lover with your boyfriend_ , he reminds himself over and over. Changkyun’s soft fingers brush across his cheek, and Minhyuk’s eyes flutter shut at the intimacy. He stares at the maknae through a lidded gaze, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips touch.

Changkyun doesn’t pull away, though he knows he shoulder. He knows he should’ve taken up Kihyun’s offer to go run errands with him, or to have gone with Jooheon to his studio. Hell, he should’ve just gone to his own studio. He should’ve done anything to keep from being left alone with Minhyuk again, as he seems entirely unable to control himself when it comes to the older.

 

“This sounds great, hyung!” Jooheon compliments, beaming widely as he listens to the track Hyungwon had just helped him record. Hyungwon hums, his gaze thoughtful as he watches the progress bar move through the song.

“I don’t know,” he finally muses, his brow creasing together. “I feel like it’s missing something. Maybe we should add another growl or something?” Jooheon can’t help but chuckle airily, shaking his head.

“It’d get too repetitive if we added another one,” he tells the older. He plays the part again, just before the bridge, and finds himself agreeing with the vocalist. Something is definitely missing, but it isn’t a growl. It’s… “We can add a roll,” the rapper suggests. Hyungwon gasps as if that’s the best idea he’s ever heard, and immediately gestures for Jooheon to do just that.

Jooheon looks through his file of vocal additions, a folder full of nothing but his growls, trills, ‘hoo’s, ‘scurr’s, and basically anything else you can think of. After going through his different growls and deciding on one he thinks fits the song, he adds it in. He replays the song, and finds with pride that had been the only thing missing.

“ _Now_ it’s a finished track!” Jooheon announces, clapping Hyungwon on the shoulder in congratulations. Hyungwon smiles an adorable gummy smile, showing off how chubby his cheeks have gotten lately.

“Thanks for letting me work on this with you, Heonney,” Hyungwon says genuinely, his eyes sparkling. “It was a lot of fun.” He stands slowly from his swivel chair, stretching his lanky limbs. Jooheon waves off the gratitude, assuring him it wasn’t any trouble at all. “Do you mind giving me a copy? I want to play it for Hoseok-hyung.” Jooheon hums, nodding as he glances around his messy desk for a spare flash-drive.

“Kihyun-hyung would kill me if he saw this sty,” he mutters, chuckling impishly. Hyungwon bursts out laughing at this, agreeing with the rapper easily. Remnants of all their late-night ramyeons and other snacks litter the ground, and countless energy drink cans and bottles of water lie on the desk. Jooheon successfully finds what he’s looking for and plugs it in, copying the file onto the drive before handing it over to Hyungwon. The older slips it into his hoodie pocket, nodding to Jooheon and saying he’ll see him later before leaving the studio.

Jooheon sighs tiredly, that wonderful feeling of accomplishment swelling within him at finishing a project, even if it’ll never see the light of day on an official release. It’d been fun to just work on something with Hyungwon. He glances around his own studio once more, doing a small spin in his own chair to survey his surroundings.

Yes, Kihyun would definitely kill him if he saw this mess.

 _Good thing hyung isn’t coming around any time soon_ , Jooheon thinks, snickering mischievously as he begins shutting off all his equipment. He’ll just deal with it later.

 

After stopping by the convenience store by the dorm, Jooheon finds himself slipping his shoes off at home in the daytime, for once. Usually, he doesn’t get home from working on a piece until at least three in the morning, but, with the completion of the song with Hyungwon, he knows he won’t be doing anything else productive today.

Besides, it’s nice to get home at a decent hour every once in a while.

At least, that’s what he thinks until a soft, sensuous moan fills the air. Jooheon feels his shoulders deflate, rolling his eyes as he continues on his way to the kitchen to put up what he’s bought. He’d _thought_ it’d be safe to come home now, as surely no one else would be around. But, apparently, he’d been wrong.

After popping a ramyeon into the microwave and opening a soda, he goes off in search of the couple. He isn’t usually one to interrupt such things, but honestly he’s in the mood for a good laugh, and interrupting either Minhyuk’s time with Hyunwoo or Kihyun’s time with Changkyun is sure to get them mad enough to entertain Jooheon for days.

He peeks first into the room Hyunwoo shares with Hyungwon and Hoseok, finding it empty, and then goes to his own room he shares with the other members. He bites back his own, sadistic laughter as he grins chillingly at the wooden door, clutching tightly his soda as he bursts into the room, ready to scream at whoever it is to put on some pants and come play video games with him.

A feel that immediately dissipates, however, at seeing who’s responsible for the noise.

Minhyuk, straddling Changkyun, kissing at his neck with a hand up the maknae’s shirt. Changkyun, staring up at him with wide, mortified eyes and cheeks splotched red.

Jooheon can’t process what he’s seeing. His eyes are wide, his mouth dropped open in shock at what he’s seeing. Minhyuk pulls away quickly, sitting up and separating himself from the maknae. Disbelief, confusion, and a strange, indignant rage all fill Jooheon’s mind. He knows he should say something, anything, but only two words fall from his lips.

“Um… what?”


	4. Chapter 4

Minhyuk breaks away from Changkyun, heaving in air. His eyes are wide, his palms beginning to sweat. It’s quiet in the room, though the silence is deafening. The sound of his own heart races in his ears, and he can’t think of or see anything passed the rapper frozen in the doorway to the bedroom, his small eyes blown open by what he’s just walked in on.

Changkyun moves first, holding his hands out and waving them, blabbering how this isn’t what it looks like. Minhyuk finds the nervous, frantic instinct adorable and endearing, despite it being futile. Jooheon scoffs, shakes his head. Asks how this could be anything else.

Minhyuk doesn’t watch him, only sees Changkyun... He’s only ever always seen Changkyun. 

“J… JUST STOP IT!” Jooheon practically shrieks, waving his own hands in front of him and sounding almost panicked. Changkyun blinks rapidly as if trying to fight off tears, his lips pressed into a thin line. Jooheon heaves a deep breath, shaking his head as he retracts his hands to press the tips of his fingers against his temples.

“Do Hyunwoo and Kihyun know?” Jooheon asks after a moment, not meeting either of the men’s eyes. The following silence is answer enough for him, and he gives an exasperated sigh as he turns on his heel. He just can’t look at either of them, unable to fathom how they thought they could get away with something like this, how they could think something like this was even remotely okay… 

He’d thought he’d known them better than this… 

“Just tell them.” His tone is short, clipped, and he marches out of there with a huff. He passes Hyungwon on his way out, but he doesn’t answer when he’s asked where he’s going. Hyungwon’s gaze follows after him, brow furrowed. 

 

Two days.

It’s been two days since they were walked in on. Jooheon’s been avoiding the dorm at all costs, unable to trust himself to be around anyone without saying anything. However, it’s their preplanned group dinner to celebrate the nearing comeback, to congratulate each other on their hard work up to this point, and Jooheon just knows he can’t get out of it without raising suspicion. 

Though, he doesn’t know if he can make it through this dinner without raising suspicion as far as this new… predicament goes, either. He can’t help but glare at them every time either passes him, and he’s been ignoring their calls and texts.

He knows they’d only ask him to keep from telling anyone, and such a plea would only make him  _ more  _ compelled to tell the two men who really deserve to know: Hyunwoo and Kihyun. 

He just hopes this dinner goes by smoothly… a hope he knows is doomed from the beginning.

 

“Is anything the matter, Heon?” 

Jooheon glances over, breaking his unyielding glare on Changkyun and Minhyuk to meet Hoseok’s anxious gaze. Jooheon gives a short nod, trying to smile though he knows it doesn’t quite come across well, judging by the way Hoseok pouts in response. The rapper feels bad about being so short with his hyung, he does, but he just can’t help it. 

Kihyun’s doting on Changkyun, and the maknae just keeps looking at Minhyuk while Hyunwoo and his own boyfriend are  _ right there _ , the meaningful looks hardly guarded. Jooheon can’t believe he’s missed all these signs before, because surely this isn’t the first dinner they’ve had together. He’s always brushed off these looks to be ones passed between two friends. Only two people who held inside jokes, completely innocent and loving of the people they were joking about… 

Now, he knows just why they’re so familiar. 

The main rapper gets up, unable to stand it anymore. His insides are boiling, his gut twisting in on itself and making it impossible for him to eat, anyway. So, he mutters a soft excuse to Kihyun’s curious eyes, takes his plates to the sink, and then heads off to his room. He feels Hoseok pouting after him, but he thinks that’s the most prying he’ll get from the older.

Sadly, he’s proven wrong when Hoseok enters his room a moment later, only giving a single hesitant knock as warning.

“Hyung...” Jooheon starts, licking his lips nervously. He can’t outright lie, he just knows he can’t. And Hoseok seems just determined enough to call him out on it.

“I don’t want to force you to tell me anything,” Hoseok interrupts, striding close to him and setting his calloused hands against Jooheon’s forearms. He grips the rapper a bit, as if in silent reassurance. “I’m just… worried about you, Heonney. You’re barely ever at home lately, and whenever you are you seem so angry. I want to help if I can…”

Jooheon practically melts at the concern in Hoseok’s voice. He avoids the man’s bunny-like eyes, shifting where he stands as he struggles to figure out something to say. But, the only thing that comes to his mind, the only thing wanting to be spoken, is the truth.

“... Promise you won’t say anything to the others,” Jooheon says, finally bringing his eyes back up, resolute. Hoseok still seems confused at the request, though he nods solemnly, anyway, and the rapper sits down on his bed with a sigh. Hoseok moves with him, keeping a steady gaze on him as he takes a moment before he starts speaking.

 

Changkyun’s doing the dishes in the kitchen, giving Kihyun the night off from the chore in—lowkey—guilt. He chews anxiously on his bottom lip, shuffling where he stands as he runs the sudsy plates under warm water.

He tries not to think of what Hoseok and Jooheon could possibly be talking about for so long, only one thing coming to mind. And it’ll serve him right, too, he knows that. He knows he should’ve told Kihyun a long time ago, when all this started. He should’ve been up-front with the older and not have let things get to where they are… 

He should’ve just manned up and been honest from the beginning.

But, he didn’t, and now he’s having to suffer the consequences… 

He hears footsteps behind him, and he turns, expecting to see either Minhyuk or Kihyun, though his heart yearns for the latter. But, he’s gravely disappointed at seeing neither of them, but Hoseok instead. 

The second-eldest vocal of the group sets his eyes onto the maknae, a defeated chill in his eyes as he marches forward. Changkyun gulps, paralyzed where he stands. He’s never seen Hoseok seem so angry before, so unyielding and certain. The man leans down to speak right into Changkyun’s ear, speaking the two words that could make Changkyun’s heart stop for as long as they do.

“I know.”

Changkyun gulps thickly, eyes becoming petrified. He starts to blabber that he doesn’t know what the older is talking about, that he’s sorry, anything that comes to his mind. Hoseok pulls away, frowning at the maknae, and there’s something even worse than fury in his gaze: Disappointment.

“Changkyunnie~” comes the call of the lead vocal, Changkyun’s technical boyfriend, as it lilts through the air. Changkyun blinks rapidly, hating how that sound once so beloved by him now fills him with such dread. His chest aches, and Hoseok only moves to stand beside him at the sink.

“Go and t-talk, Kkungie,” Hoseok stutters out, plunging his hands into the dishwater. “I’ll f-finish up here.”

Changkyun nods, wiping his hands on his shirt as he shuffles off towards Kihyun. He knows that, if Jooheon’s told Hoseok, then Jooheon has also told Kihyun and Hyunwoo… He passes the two on the couch on his way, shooting Minhyuk a meaningful glance:  _ It’s time _ .

Minhyuk’s eyes grow wide, glancing between Hyunwoo and Changkyun as the maknae shuffles languidly through the dorm to his boyfriend… He swallows a ball of nerves, looking to Hyunwoo. If Changkyun’s going to confess everything to Kihyun, then he’ll follow the maknae’s lead and tell Hyunwoo, too. For better or for worse.

“Um, hyung… we need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @yuunsun (Twitter) as part of a project I'm doing with Druekee called MONSTA X Fanfiction Requests Forum!
> 
> Request: Minkyun (side Changki/Showhyuk) + they have to keep their relationship secret from the other members + hard angst 
> 
> Come by our page to leave a request of your own! And, if you're a writer yourself, feel free to check out our requests and write something to submit to the page, if you'd like~ https://mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com/


End file.
